


[Podfic] Burning through the sky

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale has a vulva, Body Swap, Celebratory Sex, Crowley has a vulva, Cunnilingus, Cut Scene, Established Relationship, Love in an Elevator, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer as Fuck, Quick and Dirty, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, ineffable husbands, slight narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: “Just as you predicted. Don’t worry, there’s not a scratch on you -- me -- oh, dear, this is going to be terribly confusing.” And then Aziraphale is clutching his lapels and pulling him up (up!) into a kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Burning through the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning through the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439764) by [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem), [laurashapiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/laurashapiro). 



> If you've not had the pleasure of reading the Script Book for Good Omens, there is a, shall we say, suggestive line from Aziraphale as they're leaving head office. Improfem and LauraShapiro have written a brilliant scene for what we might just be missing there. I fell head over heels for the frantic, energetic enthusiasm of the fic. It is bubbling with delight and relief and the dawning realisation that everything you've ever wanted has just been laid in front of you in an instant . . . 
> 
> It was so much fun to read and even better fun to record, it's a quickie but infused with a dam break of possibility. It is always a distinct honour to read works written by these two and this was no exception, the joy is palpable and just delightful beyond measure! 
> 
> Also, I'm now available on Spotify as Gorillazgal86, so if SoundCloud isn't your jam, I'm available here: https://open.spotify.com/show/1HdCWB0Iklei437eECWLov


End file.
